poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Benny, Leo, e Johnny no Brasil
Benny, Leo, e Johnny no Brasil is a completely-original episode of the Benny, Leo, and Johnny's Adventures written series. It was written by KBAFourthtime (then named walnuts) on DeviantART and appeared there on April 27, 2012. It will never be on video, especially on YouTube. It was deleted from DeviantART on June 4, 2016. Plot The Fantasy Adventures team receives a fan letter from an 8-year-old boy named Ezekiel Zoram Cook (who goes by his first initials), who invites them to join a family vacation with him and his mother to visit his uncle Paulo Nelo in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. After an early dinner, the team goes extra early so as to go to Brazil early. Despite what the letter says, instead of bothering to meet at the airport, they (except Fang who later reveals he is on a business trip to Africa and Daphne who has a serious cold for some of the story) take the Arofighter and go to the Galeão International Airport, where they immediately meet E.Z. and his mother. On a bus, they go to where Paulo Nelo is sitting and waiting. That night, Paulo takes Benny, Leo, their wives, E.Z., Johnny, and Rae out to dinner, where they meet Labão Adões (whom Heath Lynx tags along with). The next morning, the gang takes a walk in the world’s largest urban forest, Tijuca Forest, where Rae wanders off and finds a crate stuck on a tall, high treetop and finds a jaguar cub cooped up in it. She, with the cub in her arms, along with Rafiki’s help, gets down from the tree. Later, after Johnny says that the cub shines like a star, Rae names her Starr. It is then revealed that indeed, Starr is a girl. After Heath tells Labão about Rae finding the cub, the latter villain plans to kill the cub, as well as all jaguars, both to become the richest restaurateur in the world (by using jaguar flesh as steaks in Labões Steakhouse) and for revenge because one jaguar had killed his brother. Unknown to them, Rafiki is overhearing this and about to warn the others. Specifically, he warns Rae and Johnny about the danger Starr is sure to be in. Because of this, and because of plans on going to Ipanema Beach, E.Z. plans on volunteering his mother as Starr’s sitter, but Paulo volunteers to do it instead. Rae uses her brooch to shrink the cub so Paulo can easily hide her while the gang, E.Z. and his mother are gone. But while they are there, Labão threatens Rae with forced marriages to Heath Lynx if she doesn’t surrender Starr (whom he doesn’t know she didn’t take with her). She roars at him, scaring him off. As they get home, Rae returns Starr to her normal size. For a second time eventually, when Labão intends to search for the cub again, he leaves Heath to feed the previously-captured jaguars and make sure nobody sneaks in to free them. While Rae takes Starr for a stroll, Paulo and E.Z. go with them, and when they see Labão searching, she shrinks herself, Paulo, E.Z., Starr, and the pram containing her and they hide between two poor houses in a slum. Labão then threatens Benny, Leo, Johnny, Miriam, and Queen Eliza with imprisonment if he doesn’t get Starr. Johnny frightens him away with a roar. Next, Labão, disguising as a “bearded woman” and stealing a truck, fraudulently buys tickets to threaten Brazilian zookeepers into giving him all of their jaguars. Meanwhile, after hearing the news of Labão extorting jaguars from Brazilian zoos, the adult members of the Fantasy Adventures Team leave the cubs, including Starr, with E.Z., Miriam, and Paulo. They land on the roof of the rooftop room of the building. Labão brings the N.O. (Negatively Opposite) team to help him with his crimes. Meanwhile, to hide Starr again, Rae uses her brooch from the high rooftop to shrink Starr in Miriam’s hands (and E.Z. catches her in his) and Labão harasses them. He then leaves them so he can continue his plans. When Claw finds out that Heath has left the rooftop room, the gang then teleport under the awning and enter the room. While they attempt to free the jaguars, losing elbow room in the process, Labão comes back (and reveals that he is not really Brazilian) and brings the N.O. Team. The F.A. Team fights with the N.O. Team, who eventually vanish into thin air when they get tired. Labão tries to blast the gang, only to end up blow up part of his own building in the process and ignoring warnings from the gang and even from Heath. When the gang has come back down with the Arofighter, Leo uses Excalibur to destroy a stick of dynamite being thrown down to them. As the Arofighter is taking off, Labão tries to jump onto it, only to fall to his death. Much later, the Fantasy Adventures team returns the jaguars to the zoos they were stolen from, and they sentence Heath to daily cleaning up after the crowd at Maracanã Stadium. The adult members come back to the cubs, E.Z., Miriam, and Paulo, have more fun, and finally check out of the hotel to stay at Paulo’s for the rest of their vacation. The next day, the team (including Starr) goes home, while E.Z. and his mother stay until the end of spring break (according to the Northern Hemisphere). Original Characters Gallery That's right. This does not include the main protagonists, only those made for this crossover. EZ Cook copy.png|E.Z. Cook- a fan who invites the gang to join a family trip. Starr-Cub copy.png|Starr- a jaguar cub Rae raises. Paulo Nelo 2 copy.png|Paulo Nelo (Paul Nelson)- E.Z.'s maternal Brazilian uncle Laban Adams copy.png|Labão Adões (also known as Laban Adams)- the story's main antagonist. Trivia *The title is Portuguese for "Benny, Leo, and Johnny in Brazil," indicating that in Brazil, they speak Portuguese. *This is the first (and so far, only) time in which the main villain threatens Rae the Lioness with forced marriages to Heath Lynx. *"The Girl from Ipanema" is sung in part twice in this story: the first time is when Paulo sings it with the stereo while driving E.Z., Benny, Sunlight, Leo, Johnny, and Rae out to dinner, and the second time is by Rae actually on Ipanema (as "The Boy from Ipanema") until Panthy interrupts it. *Paulo sings part of "Mas Que Nada" while waiting for his family and unexpected guests at the bus station. *This is the first time the Fantasy Adventures Team has received a fan letter, the first time they've met a fan in person, and the first time a fan has invited them over. *This takes place after Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Lilo and Stitch, as Daphne appears as a secondary character, and Fang is heard but not seen. *This marks the debut and final appearance of Starr. *This also marks the only appearance of the N.O. Team. *There is a Dumbo reference, as when Johnny the Lion asks the villain, Labão Adões, when he'll stop harassing them, he says he will when he sees an elephant fly. When he does see one fly, it turns out his answer was sarcasm. It is unknown whether the elephant really is Dumbo or not. It is also a shout-out to the Simpsons episode "Lisa the Vegetarian." *This is (possibly) the first Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures crossover to not be written by a founder or member of the LionKingHeart Fantasy Films company, but rather by a fan instead. However, Benny the Beast helped out a little. *There is no original version of this without the Fantasy Adventures Team, who serve as the principal characters, as usual. *The reason this was written was that the writer (then known as "walnuts") wanted there to be a Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures crossover that takes place in Brazil. *This was originally going to take place in which they vacation in the Ariaú Towers (an unusual tree house hotel built on the Rio Negro, northwest of Manaus), but because of too many difficulties, it got changed. *Admittedly, the writer has never been to Brazil. He just happens to be interested in it and its language's dialect since 2009. *As of now, the writer regrets having Heath Lynx sentenced to cleaning up Maracanã Stadium after everybody, as even the former himself now finds it too harsh due to having to do it after everyone, due to the size of the stadium, and due to the hot temperature of the weather. *All of the cubs appear in this except for Tiana, Danielle, Ruby, and Sapphire, all four of whom, along with their respective fathers, are only mentioned by their respective mothers to be worried about them. *This is (so far) the only time anyone says, "I love you," to Rae, that one being E.Z. However, Rae doesn't hear that, so she doesn't answer. Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Written Stories Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:LKHFF Stories Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Series